User interfaces for accessing assets, such as files, generally conform to a application-centric workflow. For example, an operating system may present a file browsing interface which, in response to selection of a file, consults data mapping the file type, MIME type, or other data to a particular application available for use in opening the file. If a different application is desired, the user must select the application manually—the user may select a file and be presented with a contextual menu listing applications for use in opening the file or for use in performing other tasks (e.g., “convert to PDF”, “print”, etc.). Similar functionality may be supported by content management software, which may allow a user to login and access documents, copy a document to a local file, and launch an application. These and similar systems may not provide the best workflow for all situations.